1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to ceiling/overhead lighting fixtures that utilize sheet metal troffers. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that retroactively add LED lights to the structure of a lighting fixture that previously held a fluorescent bulb or an incandescent bulb.
2. Prior Art Description
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more powerful with each successive generation. At the same time, the costs associated with manufacturing LEDs has been decreasing. LEDs have now evolved to a point where a small matrix of LEDs can produce just as much light as an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent bulb. As an example, a small matrix of LEDs that uses less than ten watts during operation can give off more light than a 100-watt incandescent bulb or a 40-watt fluorescent tube.
LEDs are far more energy efficient than either incandescent bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. Furthermore, LEDs have a much longer life span and are far more resistant to damage than are incandescent bulbs and fluorescent bulbs. For these reasons, many companies would like to replace traditional incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent bulbs with LED lighting. However, a problem that occurs is that in many offices, the ceiling/overhead lighting fixtures are configured to only utilize fluorescent tube bulbs.
Typically, ceiling/overhead fixtures are either set into the structure of drop ceiling tiles or are suspended from the structure of the ceiling. The fixtures typically have sheet metal troffers that receive and hold florescent tubes. In order to replace the florescent tubes with LED lights, either the ceiling/overhead fixtures have to be replaced, or the ceiling/overhead fixtures have to be modified to receive and power a matrix of LEDs.
Replacing existing ceiling/overhead fixtures is a very expensive and labor intensive endeavor that may require the ceiling tiles surrounding the troffers be replaced. This solution is very expensive and it would take many years for the cost savings of the LED lights to pay for the cost of the lighting change. As a consequence, outside of new construction, there is no commercially significant market for LED lighting fixtures that replace fluorescent tube troffers.
An alternative approach is to convert existing fluorescent ceiling troffers into receptacles for LED matrices. However, this also requires a significant amount of time and labor. In order to convert a fluorescent light troffer into an appropriate LED receptacle, certain modifications of the troffer must be made. Using prior art conversion systems, first the ballast unit and supply wiring within the troffer are removed. Second, the bulb receptacles that hold the fluorescent tube bulbs are removed. Third, the reflectors for the florescent lights are removed from the troffer.
Removing the bulb receptacles, the ballast unit and the reflectors from a lighting fixture can adversely affect the aesthetics of the lighting fixture. The removal of the components leaves openings in the sheet metal of the troffer and discolored areas along the troffer. Often a florescent lighting fixture looks damaged or incomplete after it is converted to LED lights. Consequently, many companies that would like to convert to LED lighting do not find it aesthetically pleasing or cost effective to change from the existing fluorescent tube lighting to LED lighting.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of converting a fluorescent light ceiling fixture into an LED fixture at a lower cost, using less labor and creating a more aesthetically pleasing end product. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.